


Bad Ending

by PlushMon



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushMon/pseuds/PlushMon
Summary: What would it be like if after Gordon came back from the past everyone was defeated?
Kudos: 12





	Bad Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if someone else has already came up with this idea! I was just thinking about it and decided to just go ahead and write this

Gordon came back through the portal but found nobody inside the dark pit. He walked forward, legs dragging in the red liquid coating the bottom of the pit. "Coomer! Bubby? Tommy??" He called out, looking left and right frantically searching for his friend. There was no reply and Gordon didn't see anyone. He called out their names again but to no avail. "Guys?.." he sighed and looked down.  
Benrey wasnt even in the room yet. All that was here was some skeletons floating around watching him. Gordon looked up again, expression becoming angry "are you trying to fuck with me!?" He called out, "did you just take them to another room so that I would think they were dead and give up?" He yells up at the "sky" but there is no response. He kicks his leg in frustration and wanders around the space again.

Theres a flash of green and benrey enters the room, still towering over Gordon. Gordon looks up at him "where are they!? What did you do to them!?" He yells up at the security guard. Benrey laughs his usual fucked up chuckle "they're gone!" He says in a tone that's creeping on excited. Gordon states at him in disbelief, Benrey couldn't have killed the science team while he was gone, right? He looks down at the ground "you're fucking.. with me.." he states. "Why would I do that, man? I wouldn't lie to my friend." Benrey replies in his normal monotone. Gordon looks around again and finds himself surrounded by the skeletons. "Wh- what are you going to do now?" Gordon looks back up at Benrey, who now has a smirk on his face.  
"I beat the game!" The skeletons all tackle Gordon and hes sent down into the liquid, unable to breath. The last thing he heres is Benrey cheering "WOOOOOOOO I BEAT the GAMEEEE!"


End file.
